


Win-win situation

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger likes it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-win situation

  
Digger likes it rough.

And he’s not ashamed to admit it. He likes to be pinned against a mattress. Or a wall. Or a table. Or any possible surface for that matter.

He wasn’t always like this. No, not until Sam came along. When his eyes spotted the other man in the rehearsing building the first and only thing he could think of was how it would feel to be pinned under him, feel those hard, well toned muscles against him, those strong hands groping him everywhere…The hair actually came second.

Later on after they became friends and formed The Baseballs he would tease and touch and fool around Sam every chance he got, just to feel those muscles. And to his pleasant surprise, Sam had no problem teasing him back and he loved every single time Sam suddenly grabbed him by his neck to push and pull him to some pose or other.

It made him happy and he thought that it was enough. But after a while he couldn’t help but feel himself craving for more…

So when one time after a nice and relaxing evening of recording and jamming with the whole band he and Sam were left alone in the room, both slightly tipsy and still chuckling (or in his case, more like giggling), Digger decided he should have a little more. Just a little. And so he suddenly lunged at Sam, jumping on his lap and making them both fall off the chair with a loud thud. He had seriously only intended to start a mock wrestling match, honestly. It was Sam who suddenly pulled his head down after regaining from the surprise of finding himself on the floor with Digger on top of him. It was Sam who smiled at him softly and it was Sam who kissed him.

And suddenly Digger found himself just where he’d wanted to be all along, pinned under Sam’s muscular body, being groped and kissed by the most gorgeous human being he’d ever laid his eyes on.

And soon he discovered what Sam likes.

He likes to hear him beg.

The louder and dirtier the better and Digger is only happy to comply. After all, the louder he is the rougher and hornier Sam gets. It’s a win-win situation for them both.


End file.
